1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a leadframe, and in particular, to a leadframe with a die pad and leads corresponding thereto.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, the conventional leadframe 10 includes a die pad 11, two annular regions 12, 13, and a plurality of leads 14, 15. The die pad 11 is used for supporting a die. The two annular regions 12, 13 are used for providing a power source or grounding. The leads 14, 15 disposed on the periphery of the die pad 11 or the annular regions 12, 13 are electrically connected to the die (not shown).
Further, the die pad 11 has four sides and four corners. Each pair of opposite sides is aligned, and each corner extends outwardly to form a connection portion 16 so as to connect to the leadframe 10. Moreover, each connection portion 16 has several bends at the corner connected to the die pad 11 and then extends outwardly. In addition, as each pair of opposite sides of the die pad 11 is aligned, the leads 14, 15 corresponding to the sides of the die pad 11 generally have the same length. Thus, during the wire bonding of the conventional leadframe 10, the length of wires connecting the die to the leads correspondingly disposed on the sides of the die pad 11 cannot be adjusted. That is to say, the wires have a consistent length, and the consumption of the wires cannot be reduced.
Therefore, a leadframe is required to solve the above problem.